


Christmas Miracle

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex without a Condom, Swearing, a lot of it, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: Welcome to 12 Days of Hopper, presented by (the beauty that is) @atari-writes and myself! We’ll be alternating posting a story on Tumblr every day up until the 25th December to do with Christmas and all that comes with it.Summary: You know how to make all the hours of Christmas shopping worth it.





	Christmas Miracle

* * *

 

 

“What about this one?”

  
“No.”

  
“Okay. How about this one?”

  
“No.”

  
“Okay… Maybe this one?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Really? I don’t know…”

  
“Sweetheart, just pick a damn blanket.” Jim Hopper lifts his head from where his chin had been resting in his palm, his elbow on his knee, his expression one of complete and utter boredom. 

  
“I’m  _trying_ , Hop, I just don’t know which one she’ll like…”

  
“A blanket’s a blanket, sweetheart, I’m sure Joyce’ll like whichever one you pick.”

  
Your gaze darts between the two blankets in your hands as you bite at your lower lip. 

  
“… What colour are their couch cushions again?”

  
“Jesus Christ, okay, we’re going with the beige one, all right?” Getting up, Hopper gathers the various bags and boxes at his feet into his arms and hands and moves towards you, starting to herd you towards the till. 

  
“What, really? Oh, okay, all right, yeah, I like it.” Quickly dropping the other blanket you had been holding back onto the pile, you swiftly move to the till-point and pass the blanket over to the cashier. 

  
After gaining yet another bag, you exit the shop, having to hold the door open for Hopper so he can pass through easily, and step out onto the street, both of you wincing as you’re hit by a blast of cold air. Pushing your hand into your coat pocket, you scrabble around for a moment before pulling out a crumpled list and a pen. Mouthing the words of the various things you cross off of the list, you hear the bags rustling behind you as Hopper looks over your shoulder.

  
“Are we done now? You got somethin’ for everyone in the whole damn town?”

  
Your lips twitch as you run a line through the last sentence on the list before tilting your head back to look at him.

  
“Yup. All done.”

  
“Thank God, it’s a Christmas miracle,” he mutters, making you exhale a laugh as you lift your chin to press a gentle kiss to his jaw. 

  
As your eyes drop, they then settle on a store at the end of the street, and you quickly manage to stop a smile from forming. 

  
“Oh, hang on, there’s just one more shop-”

  
“You can’t be serious…”

  
“I’ll be two minutes. You head on to the car and I’ll meet you there, okay?”

  
Pressing his lips together, he huffs out a breath as he nods, kissing your cheek. “Two minutes, all right? Or there’ll be trouble.”

  
“Oh, I know there will.”

 

* * *

 

“Hop, you’re gonna drop them. Just come back for the rest.”

  
“No, I’m not making two trips.”

  
Pursing your lips to stop a smile at his grumpiness, you close the trunk of the Blazer after he manages to haul the last bag out of it. Walking behind him, you raise your eyebrows as you watch him move up the steps and into the cabin, muttering under his breath as he turns sideways to get through the door. Following him in, you close the front door as he deposits all the bags by the table and straightens up, rolling his shoulders with a grunt. 

  
Shrugging his coat off, he tosses it over the nearest chair along with his hat and heads to the fridge, rooting around in it and pulling out a can of beer from the back. Pushing the tab in to open it, he takes a long sip as he moves to the couch and then sinks down onto it, exhaling a long breath. 

  
You watch him as you slip your shoes off and sweep them aside with a foot before moving to the table. You place the boxes you’re carrying on it, but keep ahold of the one bag you had brought in. Licking your lips, you turn to him, gazing at the back of his head. 

  
“Hop, I’m just gonna try something on that I bought, and maybe get your opinion on it?" 

  
"Sure, baby,” he answers, not exactly enthusiastically, as he places the can on the coffee table before him and leans down to untie the laces of his boots.

  
Biting at your lower lip, you allow a smirk to lift your lips as you advance to the bedroom. Entering, you quickly shut the door behind yourself.

  
Jim kicks his boots off and sits back, his head resting back against the couch as he closes his eyes. Drawing in a long breath, he then releases it, his whole body starting to relax. He can just feel himself starting to doze off when he hears the bedroom door open. 

  
Opening his eyes, he lifts his head…

  
And stares at you.

  
You stand in the doorway in nothing but red lingerie. The bra is cut low, balcony style, with a thin lace detail over sheer, tightly woven mesh, your hardened nipples visible through it. Tiny black ribbons sit halfway up the straps, matching the two slightly larger ribbons that sit on your matching suspender belt, at the hips. Your panties are red lace and you can just about make out your pussy lips, the feel of the lace delicious against them. The stockings you wear, attached to the suspender belt, are black, a thick lace trim at the top of them. 

  
Jim’s lips part as he continues to stare, his eyes travelling slowly down your body, taking you all in. His cock is already beginning to stir, his fingers gripping at the edge of the couch. 

  
“So, what do you think?” you murmur, your head tilting in a shamelessly coquettish manner.

  
His eyes flick back up to meet yours. 

  
There is a silent, charged moment.

  
“Come here.” His voice is low, dangerously low.

  
Warmth pools in your lower stomach and spreads down to your pussy, lust thrumming deep within you.

  
You move towards him, your hips swaying just a little bit more than usual, your stocking-covered feet making no sound on the floor. Hopper’s eyes remain locked with yours. You stop infront of him, standing inbetween his legs. His gaze drops to your panties, and you know he can see the faint wet spot forming on them. His tongue runs along the bottom of his teeth, the tip parting his lips just slightly. Your breaths start to come a little faster, your breasts rising and falling, nearly spilling over the tops of your bra.

  
Grazing your teeth over your lower lip, you lean over him, placing your hand on the back of the couch, your other on his shoulder, and lift your leg, settling it by his thigh. Raising the other and doing the same, you straddle his lap. He exhales a long breath as you settle on him, his head leaning back. His hands lift and one rests on your lower back, the other on your thigh. It slides up, over your suspenders, over your hip, up your stomach, up between your breasts, all the way up to the back of your neck. 

  
Drawing you closer, his lips find your ear and he rumbles, “I think you look fuckin’ delicious.”

  
You can’t help the tingling shiver that runs down your spine at both his words and the feel of his breath on your ear. He dips his head and presses a warm, open-mouthed kiss to your neck, his tongue gliding out over your skin. A hum sounds from your throat as your eyes close, your neck arching to grant him better access. He places another kiss to your skin, then another, then another, sucking gently. It doesn’t take you long to realise he’s creating a mark and the thought of it only makes you wetter, your hand tightening on the back of the couch.

  
“Just gorgeous…” he murmurs against your skin, his hand slipping down from your lower back to your ass, squeezing a cheek firmly. 

  
Your lips part with a quiet gasp as your back curves involuntarily, your breasts pushing further towards him. Your movement makes his lips start to travel down until he reaches the tops of your breasts. He trails soft kisses over them for a moment or two before he finally pulls his head back, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He looks up at you, taking in your flushed cheeks, open mouth and darkened eyes. Then his hand moves from the back of your neck and around your shoulder to your breast. 

  
He cups it, making sure to avoid your nipple by splaying his fingers. You swallow lightly as you arch your back just that little bit further, silently pleading for more. A faint smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. His forefinger then curls in and he starts to slowly circle your nipple with his blunt nail. A moan falls from your lips as you grip his shoulder, your chin lifting. The sensation spreading through you from your chest is delicious but not enough, and you desperately want to squeeze your thighs together to try and soothe the ache that cries out for his touch.

  
He seems to take note of the look in your eyes for his thumb hooks into the top of the bra cup and pulls it down, drawing it under your breast and, in doing do, pushing it up a little, leaving it pert and ready for attention. Your nipple is aching and hard, and you moan in delight when he lowers his head and sucks it into his mouth, stroking at it with his tongue. Your hand moves from his shoulder to the back of his neck, keeping his head in place as you tip yours back and close your eyes. 

  
He hums around your nipple, adding to the pleasure, and gently grazes his teeth over it. You inhale sharply with a hum as you press your lips together, your stomach muscles tightening. He sucks and licks languidly, both satisfying and fuelling your desire. Hopper’s hand slides from your ass to your bra and he tugs the other cup down, your breast spilling out. He wastes no time in pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers. 

  
The sinful moan that escapes you has him humming again, and he murmurs, “Yeah, you like that, huh…?”

  
He suddenly tugs harder on your nipple and you cry out softly, your forehead dipping as pleasure sparks right down to your pussy, your panties now thoroughly damp. 

  
“Yeah, there we go…” he murmurs, almost to himself. His other hand moves from your waist and down to your panties, and he slides his middle finger along your covered slit, making you whimper quietly as your hips buck at the first touch. 

  
“Jesus, baby, you’re soaking… Fuck… I’ve gotta feel you…” Slipping your panties to the side with two fingers, he then sinks them inside you, all the way up to the knuckle.

  
Your mouth drops open with a sharp moan as you squeeze his shoulder, your back arching. 

  
“Oh, fuck, Jim…” you breathe raggedly as he curls his fingers and gently strokes inside you. “Fu-uck…”

  
“Mmnh… God damn, you’re so wet, baby…” His head lifts from your breast, releasing your now wet and darkened nipple, and he presses a kiss under your jaw, just by your ear. “… How long were you plannin’ this, huh? How long were you thinkin’ about how hard you’d get my cock? About how wet you’d get? Did you get wet just thinking about it, huh? I bet your little pussy was soaking the whole drive home.”

  
You release a low whimper as your hips start to rock, the heat curling in your stomach increasing at his sinful words. 

  
“Mmh, I bet it was…” His thumb suddenly starts to stroke over your clit, just as slowly as his fingers inside you. 

  
“Oh,  _fuck_ …” You open your eyes as your head bows, wanting to watch his fingers, and see his cock straining against his trousers. Biting at your lower lip to muffle a moan, your hand slides from his shoulder and down his chest to his belt, about to unbuckle it. 

Then, his hand swiftly moves from your breast and catches your wrist, stopping you. Looking up at him, he shakes his head as a ghost of a smirk teases at his lips.

  
“Ah, ah… I want to savour this, sweetheart. It’s your turn to wait, don’t you think?”

  
You stare at him, just about able to process his words as his fingers don’t pause inside you.

  
“Now…” He lifts your hands and returns it to his shoulder. “… Be good and keep your hands where they are… Don’t move them or I’ll stop, all right?”

  
You nod, and the second you do his fingers quicken. Gasping, your eyes close as your hips buck and your nails sink into his shoulder and the back of the couch.

  
You want to touch him so badly. You want to grip at his hair, his clothes, his arms. You want to feel his cock, to feel just how hard he is, to feel just how wet his leaking tip is. 

  
“Jim…” you half moan, half whine, your head tipping to the side as you circle your hips, pleasure starting to build within you. 

  
“Mmh, that’s it, baby…” he murmurs as your walls clench around him momentarily. “You gonna come for me?”

  
You can’t say the words so you just nod several times, your mouth open as you breathe sharply.

  
“Come for me, sweetheart, come on my fingers…” he whispers into your ear, practically chanting the words quietly as he presses more firmly on your clit. He curls his fingers inside you a little more, his long, thick fingers finding the right spot and you break as he strokes at it. 

  
Crying out, you throw your head back as you clench around his fingers. Your hips jerk as waves of pleasure spread throughout you, drawing a series of breathy moans from your lips. He gradually slows his fingers until they stop, pulling them out of your wetness, though his thumb continues to gently stroke at your throbbing clit. 

  
You groan as his slick fingers tease at your pussy lips, spreading your wetness.

    
“Look at me, baby…”

  
Your eyelids flutter open a few moments after you hear his low words, finding his gaze fixed intently on you.

  
“Mmnh, fuck, that was beautiful, baby… Now I want you to come again.”

  
Your eyes widen as you pant softly, still coming down from your high even as desire shoots through you.

  
“Jim-” you begin to whisper.

  
“Come again and then you can feel my cock inside you,” he murmurs, his free hand moving to your hip to hold you in position.

  
His wet fingers replace his thumb on your clit and he caresses you firmly and quickly, making your eyes roll back just slightly as you close them. 

  
“Jesus, Jim…” you breathe, inhaling a jagged breath, already feeling the pleasure that hadn’t quite died down rising within you once more. 

  
“Come for me, baby, get nice and wet for my cock…”

  
His words trigger your release. Your mouth drops open as you come silently, gripping hard at his shoulder as your whole body tenses, your shoulders rising slightly and curving. A high moan escapes your throat as your hips then jerk from his touch, your clit quickly growing sensitive. Inhaling short, sharp breaths as your heart races, you slowly open your eyes. 

  
He’s smirking faintly, his eyes dark with lust. Then, as you watch, he lifts his hand and closes his mouth over the tips of his two wet fingers. You release a tight moan at the sight just as he groans at the taste of you, and he can’t control himself any longer. Dropping his hand and gripping the back of your neck, he pulls you against him once more. His mouth meets yours in a hot, burning kiss, his tongue swiftly dipping into your mouth, and you can taste yourself on him, drawing a desperate groan from your throat. 

  
Your hands finally move, suddenly wanting to be everywhere. You cup his face as your tongues tangle, before your hands move down, roaming the expanse of his chest and finally finding his belt. Unbuckling it, you unzip his trousers and are about to slip your hand inside when he suddenly grips your waist and twists you both, pushing you down to lie on the couch, his lips never leaving yours. 

  
You moan at the sudden movement, your legs quickly wrapping around his waist to keep him close against you. One of his arms settles beside your head as he teases and strokes at your mouth passionately, drawing sound after sound from you. His other hand slides down your stomach and briefly caresses over your soaking panties before he frees his cock from his clothes. His hand, wet from you and his own saliva, pumps his hard cock a few times, spreading the wetness along with that from his swollen tip. 

  
He groans roughly into your mouth, almost growling. His actions are hurried now, unable to deny or control himself any longer. Quickly dropping his hand from his cock, he tugs your panties aside before gripping his cock once more and guiding his tip to your entrance. He pushes into you in one, smooth thrust, filling you completely. Your lips tear from his as you cry out, your back arching. Your delighted cry mingles with his growl and you have no time to recover as he begins to fuck you, thrusting in and out of you rapidly. 

  
His hand grips tightly at your panties, keeping your hips in place, and his head drops down into the crook of your neck. He presses sloppy kisses to your skin as he groans with each thrust inside your wet heat, stretching you perfectly.

  
You’re unaware of how hard your nails are digging into his back as you grip on to him; you’re not going to last long and neither will he. You know he’s nearing his release as he starts to growl into your ear.

  
“Come on, baby, come on, need to feel you on my cock, come on, come on… oh,  _fuck_ …”

  
Still keeping a tight hold on your panties, his thumb then presses down on your sensitive clit once more. A yell of his name escapes you before you can stop it, your slick walls clenching so tightly around him and it is his undoing. Your wetness coats his cock and he releases a long, low groan as he thrusts inside of you one last time, spilling his come inside you. 

  
You can only gasp weakly as strong waves of pleasure ripple through you again and again, your breaths sharp as your heart pounds in your chest. He curses incoherently into your neck as his hips buck, riding out his own high. 

  
After several moments, your head finally tips back as you pant, your hands falling from his back and onto the couch. You focus on trying to control your breathing as he doesn’t move on top of you, your eyes closed. 

  
Silence, only punctuated by your breaths, stretches on.

  
Then, he slowly relaxes his hold on your panties and his hand slides over your hip and onto the couch, finding yours. Settling on top of it, his thumb gently caresses your skin. Licking your swollen lips, your eyes open just as his head lifts a little, and he presses a tender kiss to your jaw.

  
“You okay, sweetheart?” he murmurs, brushing his nose against your jaw, his beard tickling you lightly. 

  
You swallow and raise your eyebrows a little as you realise your legs are trembling slightly. He pulls his head back to gaze at you when you don’t answer after a moment, his arm beside your head readjusting so he can stroke your hair with his finger tips. 

  
“Baby, are you okay?”

  
You blink slowly, slightly dazed.

  
“See, Hop…? Some… Sometimes waiting can be good.” A breathless smile pulls at your lips, and he exhales a laugh at your faintly smug expression.

  
“Yeah…” he whispers as he brushes his lips against yours. “… Maybe waitin’ isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
